Obvious
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: James Potter has tried to make his love for Lily Evans ‘Obvious.’ Oneshot, songfic to Westlife's Obvious. Link to song on my profile.


**Obvious **

_James Potter has tried to make his love for Lily Evans 'Obvious.' Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Lyrics/song belongs to Westlife. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We started as friends  
but something happened inside me  
now I'm reading into everything  
but there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby**

James Potter smiled as he ran down the hallway to his first ever lesson at Hogwarts. He had arrived the night before and was very excited. He was desperate to get to lessons so he could start to mix with his fellow students. He walked over to the desks; there were four others in the classroom. A slender, tawny haired boy who was talking to an elegant dark haired boy, were laughing, while a stout, blonde boy was hanging onto their every word. The other was a petit girl with red-gold hair. She was sitting reading over the Charm's textbook, which was their first lesson. He moved to introduce himself to the other four.

"Hi," he said, "I'm James, James Potter."

The boys grinned, while the girl merely lifted her eyes over the top of the book in a gesture of understanding before returning to the pages. "I'm Sirius Black," said the dark haired boy.

"And I'm Remus Lupin," said the tawny haired boy "and this is Peter Pettigrew." He said pointing to the last boy.

"Nice to meet you all," James said, smiling, "what about you?" he asked the girl.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans," she replied gazing with emerald green eyes out of her book. Hmm, Lily Evans, he thought, glancing at her, I'll remember that name.

**You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
or wonder why I'm always where you are **

The week had been long but luckily for the Gryffindor second years the weekend had at last arrived. It was almost nine o'clock and the common room was full of students chatting excitedly about the various gossip of the week. James Potter and his three friends were talking about their first week's various endeavours. James grinned glancing over to the opposite side of the room. He then ruffled his hair up and laughed, before making his way to the place he had previously looked before where his fellow second year was sitting doing her homework.

"Alright, Evans?" he asked loudly, distracting her from her studies. She glanced up and James shot her one of his most charming smiles.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked, ignoring his attempts to woo her.

"It's just your studying while everyone else is relaxing," he commented, "why don't you come and join us all?" he asked, holding his hand out for her.

"Sorry but the sooner I finish this work, the sooner I can relax," she said before pushing his hand from on top of her book and returning to its folds. James gapped, before returning to sit with his mates, still glancing at her.

**I've made it obvious  
done everything but sing it **

** but on and on you get me wrong  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song **

"Hey," James said, gazing into his long time crush, Lily's eyes. He grinned, how was she so amazingly beautiful? "You're looking great today."

"Thanks Potter," she said, in a clipped tone, before resuming her studying.

"Doesn't the lake look beautiful, I heard it's really romantic to sit by the tree over there and kiss the person you love."

"Really?" she said, uninterestedly, "is this from personal experience or word of mouth?" she asked.

"Word of mouth," he replied, "though we could always try later on to see if it's true." He suggested.

She glared, "believe me, Potter, I have much more important things to do than discover the true meanings of your superstitions. Also, I am trying to work and once again you are disrupting me."

**I've heard you talk about **

** How you want someone just like me  
Every time I ask you out  
We never move pass friendly, **

"All right, Evans?" said James, his tone pleasant.

"Leave him alone," Lily said, looking at James with dislike. He cursed Snape once again, several people laughed; Lily was not one of them.

"You think you're so funny," she said coldly, "but you're just an arrogant bulling toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you'll go out with me," said James quickly, "go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly.

She had already walked off, "Hey EVANS," James shouted after her. "What is it with her?" He asked, trying to make it look if this question was of no real importance to him.

**And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
or wonder why I keep you on the phone **

He sat eating dinner. It was the first Quidditch practice of the year and James was eating quickly so he could get to the pitch for a good fly before the rest of the team joined him. He turned to grin at Sirius before spotting Lily sitting a little further down the table. He gazed at those pretty almond shaped eyes which were a glittery entrancing emerald colour. He gave her a soft smile but she was two busy gazing in the opposite direction. The rest of the Marauders moved to go off to complete the day's homework, leaving James to stare at Lily once again. His gaze continued steadily, taking in the third year's curves that were lined with velvety red hair. He could not help but imagine the food she was placing into her mouth was his tongue instead and that they were kissing passionately. Lily continued to glance at the girl in front of her while engaging in a heated conversation with her. She looked so beautiful when she cared about something; James just wished she could care so much about him. The girls got up and left the Great Hall and the moment passed leaving James alone with his thoughts. That evening James never did arrive in time to get his solo flight.

**I've made it obvious  
done everything but sing it **

** On and on you get me wrong  
I'm not so good with words  
and since you never notice  
the way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song **

"WE WON! WE WON!!!" the Gryffindors exclaimed as they crowded in the common room after the last Quidditch Match of the season. The match had been very exciting, with James, needless to say, man of the match, had caught the snitch. "Potter, POTTER." The happy house chanted. There was a lot of hugs and back patting for the young star.

He drew level with Lily, "aren't you going to give me a congratulations hug and kiss?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh let me think," She said, pretending to really be considering the idea, "how about no."

"Fine, what about just a hug?" he tried again.

"Fine," she said, much to his surprise. It was barely passable as an embrace but James relished the feel of her slight body against his, so naturally he held onto her for quite some time. "Okay now Potter, you've had your hug now get off." She growled. James sighed; she still didn't enjoy or lust for his company in the same way as James did for hers.

**You are my very first thought in the morning  
and my last at nightfall  
You are the love that came without warning  
I need you, I want you to know **

The dream was of a beautiful little chapel on a Cliffside overlooking the sea. James was standing there looking very handsome in black dress robes. His parents were there along with his three best friends. The old clergy man was in white robes and had a greying beard similar to Albus Dumbledore's. Next to James stood Lily Evans, in a floor length, white dress. There was a veil over her loose red locks and a tiny jewelled tiara sat on her head. She was holding James' hands while he placed a glittering gold ring onto her slender finger.

"I now announce you man and wife," the priest said, "you may kiss your bride." So James enfolded her in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too," he grinned, kissing her once again.

Then James woke up, it had all been a dream.

**I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
I've crushed on you so long  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song **

"James, they made me Head-Girl," she said, coming up to him.

"Congratulations," he said pulling her into a slight hug.

"I just wish I knew who the Head-boy is," she sighed.

"I know," he said.

"You do? How?" she asked, confused.

"I know because he is I," James said.

"You're Head-boy?! Cool," she said, undecided how happy she really was with this idea. Over the last year, James had become slightly, emphasis on slightly, more tolerable, for Lily anyway.

"You know, we should hang out a bit more, get to know each better, since we'll be practically living together for the next year," James said, or the rest of our lives if I get my way, he thought. They then took seats on the Hogwarts express.

**And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see  
**

She glanced up from the sofa where she was sitting working as he entered.

"It's damn cold out there," he exclaimed, taking off his scarf and gloves.

She grinned as he sat opposite her, "your cheeks are all red," she giggled.

"Won't the pretty young maiden give me a kiss to warm up my lips?" he asked sweetly.

"They look warm enough to me," she replied, running the end of her quill over her lips.

"Do I need some mistletoe then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Fraid so, James," she said, "Though there's no shortage of it, if you could once again brave the artic conditions."

"If that's the reward, any day," he commented, "I'll be back," he said, blowing her a kiss and climbing out of the portrait hole.

**But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song**

He gawped; Lily was standing in the common area in nothing but a towel. Her damp hair was curling down her slender back. Her curves deeply accented with the top of her breasts easily visible. Her eyes glowed, playfully inviting him to come closer. The towel came halfway down her thigh, her pale skin taunt across her body. Her lips were lightly rouged, her breathing deep, almost increasing in speed as he padded towards her.

"You look…" he started but his words were cut across as Lily reached out to give him a longing kiss. His hands fell to her slim waist while hers moved into his hair. "…beautiful," he continued.

She laughed before pulling him onto the sofa and kissing him once again.

"I'm so glad the weather was too bad to play Quidditch tonight," he exclaimed. She grinned back and James asked her a question that he had been trying for ages, but hoped she would break the long time routine for once.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Yes," she said, simply and continued kissing him.


End file.
